


Balance between

by Larry289



Category: Kylo Ren/Rey - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren 

I stared at rey smiling at her sadly.  
She closed the door in the little room I was now captured in.  
Rey made me feel things, made me feel special. But my rage towards Luke Skywalker ruined everything we could ever have.  
To me it was no secret.  
I was truly, deeply, madly in love with Rey Kenobi.  
I had too much pride to ever show her of course. I connected with Rey and saw her.  
" What do you want Kylo?" Rey asked me frowning.  
" It's ben" I said frowning.  
" Ben that means you'll think about turning?" Rey asked.  
" I'm thinking " I said.  
A smile appeared on her face. " Thank you Ben" Rey said.  
" Can I take you somewhere?" I asked Rey.  
" Where would we go ?" Rey asked me.  
" You'll see once we get there " I said smiling.  
Rey smiled and shook her head.  
" I'm sorry my loyalty lies with the jedi's I cannot let you go " Rey said smiling sadly.  
" Will you at least tell me what it looks like outside?" I asked Rey.  
" We're on a spaceship " Rey said smiling.  
" If you tell me where you wish to take me we can take a pit stop " Rey said smiling.  
" Coresaunt " I smiling.  
Rey disappeared for a few minutes then came back.  
" We're making a pit stop at coresaunt" Rey said smiling " I'll let you out there for an hour or two "


	2. Chapter 2

Rey

Once we got closer to coresaunt I let Ben out. I  
was stupid to fall for him but I did. I was in love with Ben Solo. I smiled at ben who smiled back at me.

" Rey" Ben said smiling 

" Ben " I said smiling at him. 

Ben Solo walked over to me and took my hair tie out of my hair leaving my hair open and long. 

" What the hell Solo ?" I asked pretending to be annoyed. 

" You look pretty with your hair open and long " Ben said smiling. 

I smiled back at him. 

" You don't look so bad yourself " I said smiling at Ben. 

He blushed then looked away. 

I turned his face back to me so he was looking at me. 

" I like seeing your eyes " I said smiling at him. 

" Stop you're going to make me blush " Ben said blushing again. 

He then stared at me. 

So intensely that it made me feel uncomfortable. 

" Don't look at me like that " I said frowning at Ben. 

" why ?" Ben asked moving closer to me. 

" It somehow makes me uncomfortable " I said frowning. 

" I'll stop " Ben said looking at me normally again. 

Finn and Leia went into the room Ben and I were in. 

Hi Mom stared at him with hatred, and disgust. 

maybe he deserved that. 

I looked down at my feet and frowned. 

" I'm sorry mom " he said sighing. 

" What ?!?" His Mom asked looking shocked. 

" I'm sorry for killing dad" Ben said frowning. 

Without any warning I hugged him 

he was shocked. 

he smiled and wrapped my arms around me. 

I was scared at first. 

he put hishead on my shoulder so I could whisper something to me . 

" Don't be scared I feel it too " he said repeating what he said when he first captured me 

I then looked oved at his mom who was smiling. 

She went over to him and hugged him . 

 

I then looked at Finn who was scowling at Ben 

" How do we know we can trust this guy ?!?" Finn asked " what if he goes bad again and kills us all?!?"

" I'll turn " he said frowning at Finn. 

" You'll turn what?!?" Finn asked. 

" I'll turn to the good side " Ben said frowning. 

" You'll what?!?" I asked her pulling away from our embrace and smiling. 

If he turned into a Jedi we could never be together.

" I'll turn to the good side " he said smiling. 

Mom hugged him tighter and I hugged him again. 

" so we take you to luke and you kill him what happens then?!?" Finn asked 

" you may tie me up if needed. Bring everyone to watch me. And If I make any move to show that I have intentions of killing him you are allowed to kill me. Only if you give me your protection from him as well " Ben said. 

" Deal " Finn said. 

" Deal" Ben said.


	3. Chapter 3

 I smiled at Rey who was smiling at me.

 " I guess I'll go back to being a nothing to you after you become a Jedi won't I ?" Rey asked me

" You were never a nothing to me " I said frowning at her.

" Yeah I was a target you wanted to kill " Rey said angrily and starting to walk away . " No See I never wanted to kill you" I said looking at Rey and grasping her hand stopping her from walking away " But I had to or I would get killed "

" I know I'm sorry " Rey said smiling at me. " I'm sorry too " I said smiling. Rey walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead lovingly.

" You will never turn into a nothing you understand?" I asked Rey frowning.

" I understand " Rey said smiling at me.

" How close are we to coresaunt?" I asked Finn. " We can land in a few minutes " Finn said " But are we even doing in coresaunt?!?" " I'll tell you in a sec " I said frowning at Finn. " Rey " I said smiling " Go to your chambers I put a surprise for you on your bed !" I said smiling

 

" Where are you taking her ?" Finn asked smirking at me. 

 

" The city archives where she can meet the spirit of her parents " I said smiling. 

 

" You know who her parents are ?" Finn asked me. " Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor " I said smiling. 

 

" You're not bad at all Ren not bad at all" Finn said smiling. 

 

 

" I'm ready!" Rey said walking into the room. 

 

I stared at Rey a smile forming on my face 

 

                     

 

" Don't look at me like that " Rey said frowning. " Why ?" I asked her. " It makes me uncomfortable " 

" Sorry " I said hiding a smile that was forming on my lips. 

 

Rey looked absolutely beautiful 


	4. Chapter 4

Rey 

Once we got to coresaunt Ben took me to the City archives. 

Soon we got to a holographic file. 

" Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor " Ben said giving me the file " Your parents "

I turned to Ben and stared at him. 

" I can't believe you did this for me !" I said falling harder for Ben Solo. 

" I'd do anything for you " Ben said smiling " But after you watch this I'm not sure you'd want me to do anything for you" 

I was confused what was he talking about?!?

Ben took the file from my hands and put it in the hologram reader. 

A hologram of my parents appeared. 

They were in a ruined planet. 

They slowly woke up. 

They then looked at each other and smiled. 

They went to Their spaceship hand in hand. 

Then they disappeared for a second. Then they reappeared when they were holding a baby in their arms. 

" Rey " My mother said smiling at the baby. That was me ???

They disappeared and reappeared again 

I saw myself as well. I was running around the spaceship laughing and jumping. I must have been 3 years old! 

There was another child there. He looked 10 years older than me

He had black hair and looked awfully familiar. It was Ben! 

He was laughing and dancing around with me. 

I smiled at us. 

We all disappeared for a second and reappeared again on a different spaceship. 

On Han and Leia's ! 

They were there too. I think I was one year older than in the last hologram. 

Leia was in Front of me and gave me Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. 

Kylo appeared too. He looked jealous, angry. 

We all disappeared again and my parents reappeared again a second later on tatooine. 

They were Junker's just like Ben had said. 

Leila and Han showed up crying telling them Ben turned to the dark side and was going to destroy the rebellion. 

My mom told them that they would stop Kylo and bring me to Jakuu. 

They disappeared and reappeared on a Death Star. 

Ben was there. 

His master was behind him telling him to end my parents. 

" But" He said frowning " Rey " 

" She's a nothing " His master said. 

Ben nodded and stared my parents. " Rey is s a nothing !" Ben screamed stabbing my parents with his lightsaber. 

Then everyone vanished. 

The hologram recording was finished. 

I looked at Ben with disappointment in my eyes. 

I couldn't believe he would do this to me!


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at him in disbelief. 

" You killed my parents!" I said hurt. 

" I'm sorry " Ben said frowning. 

" Go I can't look at you right now, or ever !" I said screaming at him. Ben hesitated but then left. 

I cried. 

" He cares about you " A man's voice said. 

I turned around to see Anakin Skywalker. 

" He killed my parents !" I said crying. Anakin sat next to me. " And I nearly killed his " Anakin said. " What stopped you?" I asked. " Luke " Anakin said frowning. " If he hadn't come to save Han and Leia I would have killed my own daughter !" 

" You would have killed Leia !?!? I asked. " I would have " Anakin said frowning. " I would have killed Padme too if Obi wan hadn't stopped me. Look I was tricked into believing that I had killed Padme. Knowing he killed your parents probably kills him everyday " 

" Well he should feel that way he deserves it !" I said growling. 

" Nobody deserves to feel that pain " Anakin said frowning " Not you, not Padme not even him"

" I know " I said frowning. 

" He loves you just as much as you love him that's why he showed you this " Anakin said frowning. 

" He does ?!?" I asked shocked. 

" He does " Anakin Skywalker said frowning. 

" I have to go look for him !" I said frowning. 

" Go find him !" Anakin said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren My feelings for Rey and the guilt were eating me up alive. I was about to leave when Rey stopped me with a kiss I melted into her kiss never wanting it to stop. But she pulled away. " I forgive you " she said frowning " But that doesn't change the fact that you killed them and I just won't forget that. I won't reward you for that "

We left the archive walking back to the spaceship in awkward silence. Once we arrived I went straight to my jail cell. " You don't have to stay in there anymore " Rey said smiling " You can stay in my room "

She didn't know just how much she was killing me with her offer. Laying next to her but not being able to touch her, to kiss her. That would be torture. Instead of telling her this I nodded.

I followed her to her chamber.I smiled at Rey she smiled back and then left to go find Finn.

 

How would I make her forgive me ? I decided to buy Rey a planet and name it after her parents, my dad and Rey.

Rey- Jyn - Cassian - Han planet.

General Hux bought it for me and asked when I would return. I told him to not wait for me. He said he would buy the planet, and he did. Because I told him I would kill his family if he didn't.

I went to the others and told Finn. " Oh my god you'd do that for her man I want a boyfriend too now !" Finn whispered teasing me. " We'll make a pit stop to the. Rey - Jyn- Cassian- Han planet immediately . RJCH planet for short " I nodded at him and left to go to Rey's bedroom and put another dress on Rey's bed.

I passed by her and told her to wear my surprise because we were making another pit stop. Rey nodded and went to her room she got out looking beautiful.

 

 

" What's with the surprises Solo ?" Rey asked me. 

 

" You'll see." I said smiling at her. 

 

We landed on the planet and I led her outside. 

 

" Where are we ?" Rey asked me confused. 

 

" Welcome to the Rey - Jyn - Cassian - Han planet RJCH for short " I said smiling. 

 

" What ?" Rey asked smiling. 

 

" Welcome to your very own planet " I said smiling.

 

" You bought me a planet?!?" Rey asked smiling. 

 

" I did " I said stretching my hand out for her to hold. " It's my apology " I said smiling. 

 

Rey took my hand and smiled. 

 

" Will You let me show you around?" I asked her. " Yes " Rey said smiling. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rey

Ben was sweet. 

He had bought me a planet and named it after his father, me and my parents. 

It was a beautiful apology. 

I took his hand and let him show me around. 

We stopped at a beautiful house which was gigantic. 

" Who's house is that?" I asked Ben smiling. " It's ours " Ben said smiling. 

He bought a house for us not knowing wether it would make me forgive him completely?!? 

He was unbelievable. 

Even though we had almost kissed I wasn't sure if he had feelings for me, or if it was just the heat of the moment. 

I sure as hell wasn't going to risk Ben rejecting me. 

So I was just going to pretend that I didn't feel anything for him and that friends were all we would ever be. 

" You're the best friend ever Ben !" I said smiling. 

" Friend?" Ben asked me smiling. For a second I thought he was upset I called him just a friend but I was probably hallucinating. 

" Friend " I said smiling. 

After some time on my planet we went back to the spaceship and continued our way to Luke's planet.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo Ren 

 

Rey. She thought we were just friends. It was like our kiss had never happened. It was like nothing between us had happened at all. Well maybe it was for the best. I lay in her bed all night tortured with my love for her. What did she want from me? The moon ? The stars ?

I got up and went to the balcony of the spaceship. After a few minutes Rey went to the balcony too and stood beside me. I wanted to tell her how I felt but my ego was too big. My pride was too large.

" A beautiful evening isn't it ?" I asked Rey. " Yeah " Rey said smiling " Thanks for the planet " I nodded marking that she was going to have to do all the talking because if I said a word it would be my last.

Turns out I didn't have to say anything. Rey turned my face to hers and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her neck exploring every part of her mouth. After a while we pulled away breathlessly.

" I didn't feel anything did you?" Rey asked me.

She didn't feel anything. Of course not I was stupid to think anything could happen between us.

" No " I lied sighing.

" Ok then let's go to bed " Rey said patting my back and going back into the room.

I was so stupid Why would I ever think Rey Erso would ever fall for me? I looked at Rey who was in bed sleeping.

_" I didn't feel anything did you?... I didn't feel anything did you?" Her words kept ringing in my head._

Stupid me. 

I shook my head and realized I wouldn't be able to sleep. 

I went to the spaceship bar to see Finn. 

" Couldn't sleep too ?" Finn asked me smiling. 

" Not even a bit " I said sighing. 

" What's the matter Solo ?" Finn asked me. 

" Rey and I kissed " I said smiling. 

" A girl kissed you good for you Solo " Finn said smiling. 

" She didn't feel anything " I said repeating Rey's words. 

" Did you?" Finn asked me. 

I nodded. 

" Did you tell her that?" Finn asked me. 

I shook my head. 

" You should " Finn said smiling " Rey keeps her guard up. Only truthful words can bring it down " 

I nodded. 

" Thanks for the advice " I said smiling. 

" Sure " Finn said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rey 

Once we got to Luke's planet we found him lying on the floor dead. 

Ben stared at me smiling sadly. 

" This means war Rey. A war has begun " Ben said staring into my eyes. 

Did this mean he was going back to the dark side? 

What did this mean for us. 

" What does this mean for us Ben ?" I whispered smiling sadly. " I don't know " Ben said frowning "  But I do know one thing " 

" What ?" I asked him sadly. 

" I love You Rey Erso " Ben whispered sadly. " I wanted you to know that before we die" 

I let my guard down and gave him the kiss the both of us had waited for. 

His hands on my hands and my hands on his face. 

" I love You too " I whispered pulling away from the kiss for a while only to be pulled back into a kiss by Ben Solo. 

We kissed. 

Lips on lips. Tongue on tongue. 

Attempting to breathe with the same air. 

I wrapped my arms around him kissing him passionately never wanting him to ever let go. 

A few minutes later we pulled away breathlessly. 

" Is this when you leave me ?" I asked Ben sighing. " No" Ben said staring into my eyes "I am never leaving you Rey " 

We were finally together. Finally on the same page. 

And he wasn't going to leave me. 

" What do we do now ?" I asked Ben. 

" I haven't got a clue " Ben said frowning 

" But we'll figure it out " I told Ben trying to be soothing. 

" Together?" Ben asked lacing his fingers with mine 

" Together " I said intertwining our hands. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo Ren 

I looked at Rey who held my hand in hers. 

I saw General Hux's ships slowly fly down to Luke's planet. 

there was another surprise that came with general hux. 

The rebellion. 

" Rey he killed him you have to go before he hurts you!" poe screamed to Rey.   
" Ah Kylo you finally killed Luke Skywalker. You're coming with me or I will kill the beautiful girl beside you." General hux said taking a step closer to me and Rey. 

" No !" I growled. 

" You'll have to go through me !" I said growling at General Hux. 

" just follow his instructions and leave Ben this is the only way to keep Rey safe!" Finn growled. 

I looked at Rey and sighed. 

" No !" She said screaming at me " You will not leave me ! " 

" Rey I have to " I said frowning " I will not risk your life by fighting general hux and the rebellion " 

" No !" Rey screamed tears rolling down her eyes. 

" We were never on the same side Rey " I said frowning " I never turned. And I won't get you killed by fighting " 

" Don't leave me " Rey said crying. "Don't turn to the dark side again !" 

After hearing her words I kissed her passionately. 

I put my head on her shoulder and whispered " You were my Rey of sunshine" 

She smiled and cried at the same time. 

" This is where I leave you " I said kissing Rey's hands before going with Hux.


End file.
